A Love That Lasts Forever
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: Catwalk is normal girl.... well, not really. She catches the eyes of one newsie and one enemy. I'm bad at this summary thing. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

A Love That Lasts Forever Ch. 1 

I kicked the dust that lay on the not so busy streets of Manhattan. At six in the morning, not many people roam the streets. But I'm a little different than most people. For one, I'm Jack Kelly's younger sister. He never lets me out of his sight; it gets annoying after 16 years.

I sat on the statue of some old dead guy and brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face. My bright green eyes were focused on the ground and I let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" a deep velvet voice asked me. I looked up to see Bumlets, leaning against a tree. His blue-black hair fell into his brown eyes. He fingered the wooden stick in his left hand.

This was the first time he had ever spoken to me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, and looked back at the ground. I could still feel his gaze on me but I ignored it. Instead, I looked the dark sky, with only a few stars left and the sun peaking out from behind the horizon. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched the sun rise. I felt Bumlets' eyes on me again and I looked over my shoulder.

He was staring at me. His brown eyes told me nothing.

Jack always told me that your eyes were the window you your soul. I guess he never looked into Bumlets'.

I sighed and got up, walking back to the Lodging House. Bumlets followed.

I'd known this guy almost my whole life, but I'd never known him to follow girls around. I quickened my pace, but he still walked the same. I turned my head and saw him behind me. I suddenly stopped, but he kept walking. My heart started beating a million times faster than usual. Soon, he was right behind me. I could see his shadow taking over mine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as I turned around.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I replied, being the smart ass that I was. Bumlets shrugged and kept staring at me.

Suddenly, every newsie from the Lodging House came running, dancing and singing down the street. Bumlets walked away and joined the newsies. I stood there in shock. Bumlets looked back and me and winked.

My mouth opened in shock. I quickly shut in when I saw Jack coming over.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I took a quick look back at Bumlets, who was smiling with his friends.

"Noting," I told him, knowing perfectly well that it was something. Jack shrugged and went to get his papers. I followed him, meeting up with Kid Blink, my best friend since I was about eight. He's helped me through all of my troubles. He even cuts my hair for me. I know, a little strange for a guy to do, but he is my best friend. Plus, I don't trust _anyone_ with my hair expect for Blink.

"Hey, Catwalk." Blink said, reaching into his pockets to find some money to pay for his papers. I shrugged and pulled out 2 bits for Blink and I to pay for.

"You're a lifesaver." He told me, giving me a brotherly hug. I glanced over at Bumlets, who had already gotten his papers and was waiting for the gates to open.

I paid the elderly man behind the counter. Weasel stopped working there after the strike but Oscar and Morris still hung around. Mostly just to annoy us.

I handed Blink his 25 papers as we walked off the platform. As soon as we were with the other newsies, the gates opened and a pretty girl a little younger than me walked by. Everyone looked at Bumlets, who would normally say: "Look at that angel." But he didn't. I stood there, my mouth open in shock. The other boys didn't really care. They just wanted to sell their papers so they could spend time with their girls.

I could care less about how long it takes me to sell my papers. I don't have a guy so I could spend all day selling.

"Come on Catwalk!" Blink yelled. I ran after him. We always sold together, no matter what.

I collapsed on my bed, tired and worn out from selling all day. I stared at the bunk that was above me and sighed. I was the only one in the room…or so I thought. Someone was in the bathroom but I could care less. I just wanted to sleep.

_I was in central park on the sunniest day of the year. The sun felt warm on my skin as I danced with Bumlets. Wait a minute, I was dancing with Bumlets! Oh well, I didn't care. His arms wrapped around my waist made me feel safe and loved. The grass felt soft under my feet and the wind fused us closer together. He looked up at me and I at him. His head slowly came closer to mine and our lips met in a passionate kiss. _

I awoke with a start. I scanned the room and saw Bumlets, staring at me again.

"Stop it." I told him. He looked at me funny.

"Stop what?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Staring at me." I told him, getting out of my bed. I grabbed my hat and shoved it on my head with out looking back at him.

I didn't walk three blocks when the fresh air didn't seem so fresh.

"How you doing, sweet cheeks?" A voice that made me want to vomit said. I spun around.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked, hoping that would drive him away. He smirked and took a step closer to me.

"I always want to know what a pretty thing like you is up to." I slapped him and ran for my life, not looking back to see if he was following me.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love That Lasts Forever Ch. 2 

My feet ached while I kept running to get away from Oscar Delaney. I couldn't hear him in the sea of people, but I knew he was following me. He was about 10 feet behind me but no matter how fast I ran, he would catch up to me. I wanted so badly to get away from him, but knowing Oscar, he could get anything he wanted.

"Watch it!" A girl older than me yelled at me. I looked back at her.

"You watch it!" I shouted back, but I saw Oscar not to far behind me. I sprinted towards the Lodging House, which was about 4 blocks away. Jack and the other Newsies would help me.

"I'm gonna get you!" I heard Oscar behind me, I ran faster and almost ran into Bumlets, who was standing outside. Tears were streaming down my face.

"You've gotta help me." I told him. He nodded, took my hand, and led me inside. Jack sprung from his bed when he saw me running in.

"Catwalk, what happened?" He asked.

"Hide me. He's after me." I told him while looking for a place to hide.

"What do you mean? Who's after you?" Just then, I heard Oscar coming up the stairs. I ran to the open window and onto the rusty fire escape, Bumlets behind me. He shut the window before coming onto the roof with me.

I ran to one of the corners that were almost invisible if you glanced at it. But Bumlets saw me. He slowly walked over to me.

"What happened?" He asked me. I looked up. I didn't want to tell him, but his eyes told me too, and I couldn't say no to his eyes.

"I was walking around, cause there was nothing else to do. I ran into Oscar and he was hitting on me so I slapped him. He got mad so he started chasing me, so I came here." I was sobbing now. Bumlets wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok." He told me as I clung to his dirty white shirt and sobbed harder. He stroked my short brown hair.

We heard someone coming up the fire escape and I let go of his shirt. It was Jack.

"He left. You can come back in now." Jack told us. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Jack down the fire escape. I looked up at Bumlets and sighed. He was running his fingers though his hair, pacing back and forth on the roof.

"You can come, too." I told him. He looked up and shook his head no. "Ok, well, come on in when you feel like it. I'll keep the window open for you." He grinned and nodded.

When I climbed into the room, everyone wanted expiations about why Oscar wanted to kill me. Everyone crowded around me, I soon felt faint, but I told them what had happened.

"That's it," Jack said, "You're not going anywhere without someone with you."

"JACK!" I yelled, "I'm 15. I can handle myself."

"After what just happened, we can't take any chances. I don't want to lose my last living family member."

"Ok. Who's going to 'baby-sit' me?" I asked, my voice oozing with sarcasm. Jack stroked his bottom lip.

"Blink…you want the job?" He asked him.

"No…I have more important stuff to do." Blink told him. Jack looked shocked.

"Like what?"

"Um…I'm not obliged to give out the information at the moment." He said, before running out of the room. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack.

"One down." I told him, a smirk on my face. Jack ran his fingers though his hair and sighed.

"Race, what about you?" Jack asked him.

"I can't watch her while I'm at the racetrack."

"Come on Race." But Racetrack had already left to go the racetrack. Silence filled the room.

"That's two my good friend." I spoke up, breaking the silence. Jack glared at me. I smirked.

"Anyone else have shit to do so they can't watch my sister?" Jack asked. Everyone left the room. I laughed long and hard while Jack just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"I told you. I can take care of myself." I told him, grabbing a hairbrush. I started brushing it when Bumlets came in. He looked around the room and saw only Jack and I.

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked.

"Left. I guess they didn't want to watch me, even though I can take care of myself." I told him, saying the last part a little louder. Jack rolled his eyes at me. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Hey, Bum…Do you want to watch her?" Jacked asked him, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure. Got nothing else to do." He said, sitting on his bunk. My mouth opened in shock. Jack grinned.

"Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Jack told him, before patting him on the back and leaving the room. I groaned and felt like banging my head on a wall. Bumlets grinned to himself

**NewsieGoil1899: I updated!**

**Helljumper-ODST: LOL! I did!**

**Queen of Doom: She tends to slap a lot of people…..**

**Resist Gravity: I don't think this is a cliffhanger….no wait….no, it's not.**

**Lady Sorciere: I use Catwalk a lot cause I'm too lazy to come up with a new character. **

**Madmbutterfly713: Wow…you wrote a lot.**


End file.
